Together, we Rise
by Carolare Scarletus
Summary: There once were three brothers who escaped Death and were gifted three extraordinary items. It came to pass, the more the possessed the items, the stronger their true natures became. Cadmus Peverell risks everything as he tries to maintain the jealously that rides within, but it eventually makes him do something that he would live the rest of his life regretting.


House: Slytherin

Category: Themed (Goodbye)

Prompts: Jealousy (Emotion)

Characters: Ignotus, Cadmus, Antioch Peverell

World: AU (Alternative Universe)

Word count: (Excluding Author's Note, but including entire Short Story and Title)

Summary: There once were three brothers who escaped Death and were gifted three extraordinary items. It came to pass, the more the possessed the items, the stronger their true natures became. Cadmus Peverell risks everything as he tries to maintain the jealously that rides within, but it eventually makes him do something that he would live the rest of his life regretting.

Rating: T

Author's Note: I really wish time didn't escape me because I was looking forward to this piece the entire round. I do plan on going back and expanding on this :) Hope y'all like it!

As always, enjoy

-Carolare Scarletus

* * *

-.- Together, we Rise -.-

* * *

Cadmus turned the stone over thoughtfully in his hand, never once allowing it to turn more than twice in a single round. His eyes drifted in front of him. Night had fallen, and it was no sooner that they reached the end of their paths that he found spite in the malevolent spirit that gifted them the extraordinary items. He busied himself with a story as they crossed the bride, gaining access finally to the land beyond. He felt Death's scornful touch fading away little by little with each step they took, forever sealing their fates. Although he did not know what would come of these gifts, Cadmus was determined to use his gift wisely, but he could not help the ping inside of his chest at the sight of what his brothers had been given.

"I wonder what he is planning," said the oldest. "It cannot be good."

"Silence your woes, brother." The youngest brother chuckled, tucking the cloak securely around his frame. He acquired it after striking the bargain with Death. He had been the only one who didn't try to deceive Death, and Cadmus was beginning to wonder what was going through his brother's head.

Ignotus was always the pleasant one of the three. Even when they were children, he went out of his way to make sure others were taken care of before even considering his own health and prosperity. There was never a time that Cadmus saw Ignotus doing anything wrong, or out of malice. And, he truly hated him for it. He grew quite covetous of his younger brother's good-nature. Through the years, he gained control over his self-destruction feelings. Now, as they ventured into the deadly woods, he can't help leaning toward the familiar lick of jealousy as it crawled up his spine.

He looked at the stone, became lost in its powerful depth. To think that this little stone had such power was shocking within its own right. The more he turned it over in his hands, the stronger the magic became.

"Alright there, Cadmus?" asked Antioch as the woods grew heavy. They pressed forward, and when they came through the other side, the eldest brother spoke again. "You haven't said a single word sine our voyage across the river."

"There is nothing to say," returned Cadmus. He squeezed the stone once more, and it darkened.

"You have been staring at that thing for hours, now."

"It is my gift, Antioch. What else would I do with it?" As the conversation ensued, Cadmus looked to Ignotus as he led them. As always, he was surprisingly calm. Another bolt of the unknown shook him, and he looked away. "You are one to talk. You have been staring at the wand of yours, as well."

Antioch slowly gripped the Elder Wand tightly in his hand before stopping. He captured his brother's gaze and their eyes suddenly grew dark.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"If I did not know any better, brother, it seems that you are unhappy about your gift."

"I have nothing to be unhappy about," Antioch mocked. "It is you who is sour about the gift that you possess. Who would want a pebble, anyway?"

"I can raise the dead!"

"The _dead_ need to stay just that- dead." Antioch words bit him harder than any injury he ever sustained.

Cadmus stepped away from his eldest brother in disgust. As he did, the voice grew, and he was consumed with something that even magic couldn't save him from.

Rage.

He was fuming. How _dare_ he suggest that his gift wasn't worthy of anything than a good laugh? That his gift would not fulfill the promise guaranteed by Death himself? Cadmus' eyes darted toward Ignotus. He had stopped the second he sensed their disagreement. He walked toward them, ready to rectify the situation by saying that Death had gifted them all extraordinary items. But, Cadmus was quick to dispute it first. The moment he opened his mouth, his mind went blank. He was not aware of what he was saying, and before his mind could catch up to the rest of his body, he was lying on the floor, dirt and bloody and with Antioch poising the Elder Wand directly at his chest. There was only one curse on his mind, and before he could cast it, he rolled over onto his chest, lifted himself up and moved out of the way.

It was not because his brother was thinking about casting it, it was the fact that the words were on the tip of tongue that angered Cadmus the most.

As much as he tried to deny it, it was true.

He was unhappy about his gift. Everyone knew that Death could not be beaten, and his beloved had been taken years ago, but he could not help at least try to reunite with her. Cadmus did not have anyone; Antioch and Ignotus reminded him of that every day as they flaunted their union with their wives in front of his face.

Overwhelmed with jealousy, the poisonous words tumbled off his tongue before he could stop them. All of his hatred towards the situation, how they didn't understand what it felt like to be alone poured out of him. He vaguely remembered screaming at them, but not the exact words. However, he pure shock that flashed in their eyes was enough for Cadmus to know that he said something he knew he could never take back.

Antioch was the first to answer. "If that is how it is going to be, then farewell." He disappeared in a powerful surge of wind, leaving Cadmus alone with Ignotus.

"Brother, I-"

Ignotus smiled, held up a hand and said," I am truly sorry."

Cadmus had to bite his tongue from screaming.

"I suppose I did not see it earlier, and I must apologize. If I had known you were hurting, I would have chosen my gift differently." Ignotus turned to the river in front of them and sighed. "It is just as before, yes? Except, there are not three brothers who will be crossing, but only one."

"Ignotus, please!"

Again, he held up his hand. "Forgive me, brother. This is goodbye. I only hope you find what you are searching for.." Ignotus slipped the cloak around his shoulders and in an instant, he was gone. His footsteps and the whispers in the wind were the only indication that Ignotus had once been there.


End file.
